Conventional fishing corks and floats are commonly used to keep afloat live bait and artificial lures while fishing in both moving and standing water. When using these devices in flowing streams or rivers, oftentimes it is necessary to fish from a bridge or a boat to effectively cover certain areas of the river. When used for trolling, conventional floats are pulled toward the wake of the boat where fish are easily spooked. Planer boards and outriggers are used to spread the lines away from the boat's wake. However, these set-ups are cumbersome and require substantial tackle and are generally limited to use with larger power boats.